memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Credits im Seiten-Footer
Wolltet ihr schon mal euren Namen im Abspann sehen? Wikia hat heute Nacht eine MediaWiki-Funktion freigeschaltet, die die Namen der beteiligen Benutzer an die jeweilige Seite anhängt. @Memoryalpha-Sysops: You might want to change any CSS for this feature, since the credit line will easily become very long and it won't wrap around. Try this in common.css or monobook.css: #footer #credits { white-space: normal; } Foreign sysops also want to change the wording from english to their native language. These system-messages are involved: MediaWiki:Othercontribs, MediaWiki:Anonymous, MediaWiki:Lastmodifiedby — Florian™ talk 09:44, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) see also: User talk:Johnq#Credits. — Florian™ talk 09:59, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Eigentlich ja eine nette IdeeTM, allerdings gibt's im Firefox keinen Zeilenumbruch - zu sehen im Artikel zu Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen, so dass man jetzt auch vertikal scrollen kann... — defchris (✍ talk) 11:22, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Auch im Opera klappt das mit dem Zeilenumbruch nicht - dafür aber im Internet Explorer (bis Version 6). Den SeaMonkey brauche ich wohl nicht zu testen, oder? — defchris (✍ talk) 11:27, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) :::Unter Umständen verhindert folgende Zeile aus der main.css (im MA/en durch Kopie auch in der Monobook.css vorhanden) den Zeilenumbruch: ::: head:first-child+body #footer li { white-space: nowrap; } :::Dort "nowrap" auf "normal" zu ändern hat bei mir zum gewünschten Ergebnis geführt. Mir ist momentan auch schleierhaft, warum dies dort "nowrap" sein sollte... -- Cid Highwind 11:38, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::::Jemand überhaupt eine Idee nach welchem Prinzip das aufgebaut wird? Diese Seite hat z.Z. "Diese Seite wurde zuletzt bearbeitet um 13:38, 27. Mai 2006 von Memory Alpha-Benutzer Cid Highwind. Basiert auf der Arbeit von Florian und Memory Alpha-Benutzer Defchris" Warum ist Florian kein Benutzer? Vielleicht sollte die Zeile aus der Fußnote verschwinden und lieber per Credits-Link in der Werkzeuge-Box erscheinen. -- Kobi 11:46, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) :::Ich denke "Benutzer" sind die tatsächlichen Accountnamen wenn in den Einstellungen kein "Real Name" eingegeben wurde (hier z.B. Defchris). Hat ein Benutzer dort etwas eingetragen, wird dieser Name benutzt und die jeweilige Person zuerst genannt (hier z.B. Florian). -- Cid Highwind 16:57, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) Die Erklärung ist einleuchtend, "Ken Keeler" zum Beispiel hat seinen Realnamen eingegeben, mein Realname ist "Florian". Finde die Systematik gut. — Florian™ talk 18:57, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Nicht dass es mir was ausmachen würde, aber für den Betrachter ist es doch irgendwie besser zu wissen, welche Benutzer(namen) bateiligt waren, der Realname sagt den meisten ja nichts. Um "Ken Keeler" dort erscheinen zu lassen müsste ich aber nun schon meinen Realnamen herausnehmen? --KenKeeler -- Postfach 20:45, 27. Mai 2006 (UTC) ::Also mir macht es nichts aus, auch nicht, wenn dann dort eine längere Liste stünde - schließlich ist das ja der Footer, in den man sowieso kaum reinschaut, wenn man einen Artikel schreibt. ^^; Mittlerweile ist auch der Zeilenumbruch in Ordnung, auch wenn der Footer jetzt nicht mehr im Internet Explorer über die gesamte Bildschirmbreite geht (schließt links mit einem gelben Rand ab). — defchris (✍ talk) 00:04, 28. Mai 2006 (UTC) Offenbar hat man sich von der Funktion wieder verabschiedet. Ich verstehe nicht warum, da es vorher noch offiziell auf der Mailingliste angekündigt wurde. — Florian™ talk 07:31, 28. Mai 2006 (UTC)